Rise of the Crystal Caravan
by KooriOkami
Summary: This is the story of four friends, who volunteer to be the new Crystal Caravan.  Please excuse my grammar errors, I am still a kid afterall.     Disclaimer   I do not own Crystal Chronicles or Square-enix.
1. Rise of Heroes

Rise of the Crystal Caravan

As most of you know; the world is covered in a radiation known as "miasma." Miasma is a thick ,radiation like substance, that can mutate people into monsters; if they stay in it for too long. However, special crystals can keep the miasma away, but they can only last for so long. However, a crystal can be recharged; with special water called "myrrh." Three drops of myrrh can give a crystal enough power to keep the miasma away for one year. The villages must send out a band of warriors called a "Crystal Caravan" to collect myrrh for their crystal.

The village where our tale begins is a small village called Tipa. Our heroes are all close friends; who have been together since they were kids.

The current caravan of Tipa has gotten too far up in years to travel anymore, and has sustained too many injuries. So a new caravan must be chosen. Many people have volunteered, but none have shown as much promise as: Alex the Clavat, Ra Luna the Selkie, Ilias the Yuke, and Lyle the Lilty. Therefore the village elders Roland and Malayde have chosen them to be the new caravan. They're all 13 and have trained in fighting and using magicite.

Prologue

The Day Before They Set out

"I guess tomorrow begins the journey." Said Alex. "Alright, might as well get some training in before getting ready for tomorrow."

Alex isn't like any of the other kids in Tipa. His parents were murdered, in front of him; by a swarm of monsters when he was four. His uncle took care of him and tought him how to fight until he died from an illness when Alex was ten. So Alex has lived alone for 3 years, focusing on training, so he can protect his friends. Since Tipa is such a small village; everyone pitches in to supply him with necessities. He tries to run his parents business as a Blacksmith. Which, in his case, is very hard to do.

Because he's been alone for so long. He has obtained a sort of cold attitude, with very few emotions. He's also obtained a very protective nature. Because he promised his uncle that he would protect everyone; so he does everything he can to protect his friends.

"It'll be pretty hard without you here." Said Ra Luna's father Muh Jica.

"I don't do that much." Said Ra Luna, daughter of the tailor, out of modesty.

"Your father's right. You have talent at being a tailor." Complemented her mother Roo Jay.

"Actually. She's right, she doesn't do much." Teased Gul Toh her little brother.

"You little!" Ra Luna laughed and chased him.

" Momo Phi a little help."

"You got yourself into that mess, so you have to get yourself out." Said her little sister Momo Phi

"Oh, come on."

"No."

As this was going on. Her mother went into the kitchen and began to make dinner, and began to tear up.

"Do you have to go in the caravan tomorrow?" Asked Ra Luna's mother

"Yes, mother, I do."

"Just remember. As soon as you're through getting myrrh; come back as soon as you can!"

"Alright, dad, I understand."

"*sigh* What am I going to do without you?" Her mother said while hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry mom you'll be fine. Gul Toh and Momo Phi will be here."

Ra Luna was a bit different from the average Selkie. Most Selkie's were thieves and put themselves first; however she's more caring and kind. She's wants to be in the caravan to see the world. She's always had a connection with Alex.

You're polishing you're lance?" Asked Chad his little brother.

"Yeah, there's no point in carrying a dirty, scarred up weapon." Responded Lyle.

"Come on boys, dinner's ready!" Called Lumarl Lyle's mother.

"Okay we're coming."

They started going downstairs to eat. When they got down there. Lyle found a surprise. A cake made by his family as a farewell gift.

"Guys..."

"It's a going away gift." Said Chad

"We helped her make it." Said Mia his little sister

"They worked very hard on it." Said his father Ted

"...Thank you so much." Said Lyle somewhat speechless.

"Well there's no point in letting it sit there."

"Yeah! Let's eat."

"Mom."

"Yes, Chad?"

"Can I go in the caravan with Lyle?"

"No, you need to get stronger first." said his mother while giggling.

"Okay! I'll train everyday and become even better than you Lyle!"

"I'll be looking forward to it. We'll have to do some sparring when I come back and see how much better you've gotten!"

Lyle like most Lilties. Is pretty wild, hyper, and active. So magic's not his forte. He is the son of the merchant family. He's always dreamed of being in a caravan and being able to fight a variety of monsters.

Ilias was figuring out what all she was going to carry. She planned on carrying a lot of stuff, since she can leave most of it in the caravan.

"Hmmm, maybe some of these, a few of those."

"Ili (that's her nickname.) is all of this really necessary?" Asked her brother, Elgove

"There's no point in going unprepared."

"Well I guess that's true. Just don't go overboard and carry too much stuff."

"That's what the caravan is for. I can store it there, so I'll have it with me."

"I guess that would help."

"Anyway, thanks for helping me pack."

"No problem, you are my sister after all."

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I can finally study so many different things and places."

"You always did love studying."

"I can't help it, I like learning."

"I guess that's what happens, when you're the first born of an alchemist."

"Ili, Elgove dinner time." Called their mother, Arisha.

"Coming mother." Responded Ilias.

When she got down to the bottom. She found plenty of star carrots and rainbow grapes.

"I figured, it wouldn't hurt to have some of your favorite food before a journey such as this."

"Thank you mother. You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to, so I did,"

"Sorry I'm late honey." Said her father, Seiberg.

"You got wrapped up in your work again?"

"mmm Yes."

"That's typical dad for you." Said her little brother Enselus while lightly laughing.

"Hahaha so true." Agreed Ilias.

"Dad, no comment." Asked Elgove.

"No. Because they're speaking the truth."

Everyone began to laugh.

Ilias, the daughter of the alchemist, has always been interested in learning. She always wanted to study the other places in the world, but the miasma hindered that. Then she saw the caravan as an opportunity to get out and do research. Ilias is normally quiet and can focus very well, so magic is nothing for her.

I know it's a little boring, but it'll pick up later. Please excuse my grammar errors, I am still a kid.


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2

The Journey Begins

It is now 5:30 a.m.

"Better get up and get ready." Alex said to himself. He did a kick up and got out of bed. "Alright. Elder Roland said for us to meet him, at the crystal at eight o'clock." He thought to himself. "Then I should be able to get some training in before going." He said while changing out of his night clothes.

"Elder Roland said to meet him at eight, but it wouldn't hurt to get up now." Ra Luna thought to herself. "I should probably go freshen up a bit." She started to walk toward the shower.

"It's 5:30. "I'll get up in a minute." Lyle said to himself. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Might as well wake up now." Ilias thought. "Of course, knowing Lyle he's probably still asleep." She said, while getting out of bed. "Okay, I should gather my things."

"Hah! Ho! Say!" Grunted Alex, like a normal fighter, as he was swinging his sword. "It's five-fifty." He thought, as he kept swinging his sword. "Okay! Now to practice the technique, that my uncle taught me, The Focus Attack."

"In order to use it. One must clear his mind and concentrate on a target." He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on a small tree, around five inches in thickness, about eighteen feet away. "Now!" He shouted as he snapped his eyes open, disappeared and reappeared in front of the tree, slashed it diagonally and split the tree. "I split the tree in one slash? Perfect."

"Okay, now what to wear?" Wondered Ra Luna. "Hmm, maybe this. No, maybe this one." When she was finally through, figuring out what to wear. She ended up with the wolfie style. "This should do it." She said looking into the mirror. "Now to head downstairs and get something to eat." She said, while she turned around and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Hmm it's six-thirty." Thought Lyle.

(Knock. Knock. Knock) "Lyle, time to wake up."

"Alright mom." He said, he stretched and yawned.

"I guess I should hit the shower, so I can arrive in style."

"Okay, this is good enough." Said Ilias, while looking in the mirror. She wears the Spiral style.

"Not bad, Ili." Complemented Elgove.

"Thanks. I figured it would work for a journey. Not too constricting, not too flashy, and it's comfortable. Plus Ra Luna got with all of us and helped us make special clothes."

"Just make sure you don't cherish the clothes too much. Because they're likely to get, tattered and torn through the course of the journey."

"I know. Well I better had downstairs and eat. It's not good to leave hungry."

"Good idea."

"Seven-ten. Okay, that should be good enough for now. Time to get ready to go." Said Alex, as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead, with his right forearm. "I already packed my things I just need to take a shower and eat." He then headed for the shower.

"That was delicious mom." Complemented Ra Luna.

"Thank you."

"Alright. I guess I should double check my things, and start heading to the crystal"

"Okay dear."

As Ra Luna was walking towards the stairs. Her mother turned around and started to tear up. Thinking about her daughter leaving on a highly dangerous adventure.

"Relax honey." Comforted her husband Muh Jica

"I can't help but be scared. That our daughter is going on a journey, where she has to fight a lot of scary monsters."

"Don't worry. She'll have Ilias, Lyle, and, most importantly, Alex with her."

"That's true."

"You know how strong Alex has become. He could defeat everyone in the village, at the same time, on his own. So don't worry she'll be fine."

"Okay. I need to be strong, so she won't worry about us."

"Thanks for breakfast." Said Lyle.

"You're welcome." Responded his mother Lumarl.

"Hurry back Lyle, so we can spar." Said Chad.

"Alright. Br ready as soon as we get back."

"You're probably going to get creamed Chad."

"Zip it Mia!"

"Just keep training, so you can prove her wrong next year."

"Got it."

"I'll be looking forward to watching it too." Said Ted.

"We'll have an entire audience." Said Lyle.

"Okay. I need to go get dressed, get my stuff, and start heading out."

" That wad delicious mother."

"This is your best breakfast ever mom!" Complemented Enselus."

"Thank you."

"How are you feeling Ili?" Asked Elgove.

"I'm a little nervous, but I'm okay."

"Be careful out there, and always keep your guard up. You never know when a monster will strike." Advised Seiberg

"I'll make sure father."

"It seemed like just a few days ago. You were learning how to use magicite."

"Now, I can almost rival you."

"Yes you can."

"She already surpassed me and I'm older." Complemented Elgove.

"Hahaha! Thanks."

"Okay. I'm going to go get my things, and head for the crystal."

"Perfect." Thought Alex. As he looked at himself. He wore nothing like what other Clavats wore. He wears a white t-shirt, with an open dark blue button up shirt on top of it, black jean like pants and lastly normal Clavat shoes. Ra Luna helped him make them just for the journey. His hair is black. Like most teens style, it's a little long in the front and the top is kind of wind blown looking. "Alright. That should do it."

He already had his sword on his belt. He put his shield on his back, grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Before he got to the door he stopped at a shelf with a picture of him and his parents in it. He laid his hand on the picture. "Mom, dad, have I made you proud of me?" He thought to himself, while he looked at the picture. He took his hand off of the picture, headed out the door.

"It's time." Ra Luna thought to herself. "I better get going, before I'm late."

She turned, grabbed her bag, her racket, and then walked out the door.

"Good enough for me." Lyle said, while looking at himself. He wears the steel visor style. "Alright. Better get going."

He grabbed his lance and spun it around his fingers; doing the classic "windmill" move. He cought the lance and put it in a holster on his back. He grabbed his bag, threw it over his should, then went out the door.

"Okay. That should be everything." Ilias thought to herself. She grabbed her bag, put her hammer on the side of her belt, and walked out the door.

"I guess I'm here first." Alex thought, while he looked around. He walked up the stairs on the side of the crystal and laid down on the top; with his legs hanging off the side and his hands behind his head.

As he laid there with his eyes closed. He heard foot steps. His eyes opened, he did a kick up and landed on the ground. He put his hand on his sword and walked around to the front of the crystal. To see who or what was there. "I see you got here early, as I expected. Alex."

It was Ra Luna. "I prefer early over late." He replied.

"Sounds like you." She said, as she giggled.

"Any sign of the other two." Alex asked.

"Haven't seen them today." She replied.

"Alright, we just have to wait."

Alex closed his eyes, turned around and started walking back up the stairs, then laid down. In the same position he was in before.

"*whew* We're just in time." Lyle said. He and Ilias arrived together.

"Where's the elder?" Asked Ilias.

They started hearing footsteps. When they looked they saw the elder.

"I think that answers your question." Said Alex.

"Yeah, close enough." Replied Ilias.

"Alright. Everyone's here, so let's begin. As you know, our previous caravan. Has gotten too old and has taken too many injuries. To travel anymore, so you four have been chosen. To carry the torch. Out of all the candidates you were chosen. Because you all have fight training and since you are young you can carry this on for a while. If we don't have a caravan, our crystal will run out of power, and our village will be filled with miasma. That's why caravan's must be sent out to collect myrrh and restore the crystal's power. However it's not as simple as finding the tree and getting the drop. The caravan must fight their way, through hordes of monsters. Also the miasma has created giant monsters. To guard the myrrh tree and keep caravans away. " Explained Roland.

Are you ready to face those dangers?" He asked.

"Yes!" Everyone replied.

"If we weren't ready to fight for our lives. Then we should never have volunteered." Said Ilias.

"If we don't have the courage to fight powerful monsters. Then we should quit now." Said Lyle.

"Everything is like material it has a weak spot you just have to find it." Said Ra Luna.

"Regardless of the monster's size and strength, it _**can**_ be defeated." Said Alex

"Just what I wanted to hear." Roland said.

"All right. Now that you've been briefed on your objective. It's time for your journey to begin."

They began walking to the front of the village. When they had gotten to the front. They had found everyone in the village gathered 'round. Their caravan and papaopamus (The creature that pulls the caravan.), were prepared and ready to go.

As Alex was walking. He felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see who it was. It was Arion the father of the farmer family.

"Don't worry. I've studied smithing, so I'll run the shop while you're gone." He assured.

Alex smirked. "Thanks that will help a lot." Thanked Alex.

Ra Luna hugged her mother and father and patted her younger siblings on top of the head.

"I'll be back before you know it." She assured with a smile.

Ilias' family did a group hug. "We'll get the myrrh, and come back as soon as we can." Ilias said.

Lyle's mother and father hugged him. He turned and did a fist pound with his brother and sister.

"Be ready. We're going to spar as soon as I get back." Lyle said.

"When everyone was through speaking. They lined up behind the caravan. Both elders had walked up to them each carrying something. Elder Roland had the crystal chalice used to collect the myrrh. Elder Malayde had a journal for them to record their journey.

"Take this." Elder Roland said, as he handed Alex the chalice.

"Now, which will keep the journal to record their journey?" Elder Maylade asked.

"Alex." Everyone said in unison. Then pointed and looked at Alex.

"Me?" Alex replied.

"This is more of your thing, so it's all yours." Said the other caravaners.

"I guess it's decided. Alex you can record your journey's. So everyone can hear about them." Malayde said, handing the book to him.

"Thank you for all your help." Alex thanked. "Alright. Everyone, let's go."

He placed the chalice in the back of the caravan. Lyle had jumped to the front to drive the papaopamas.

"Bye!" Everyone said as they started walking out of the village.

"Alex?" Ra Luna asked

"Yes."

"Can you do that thing, you used to do with your sword when we were kids."

Alex closed his eyes and smirked. He grabbed his sword, unsheathed it and pointed it forward. "From this point on we're the crystal caravan of Tipa. Onward! To a day where miasma is no more." Alex said.

Everyone applauded.

"That's it." Ra Luna said with a smile.

"And so begins the journey."

There's the second chapter. Please ignore the grammar errors I am still a kid. Please review and constructive criticism would actually be appreciated.


	3. Peace, War And A Hidden Power

Chapter 3

Friends and Foes

The caravan has left the village, and are on their way to get their first drop of myrrh.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Ra Luna asked.

"Shoot." Alex replied.

"Something's just been bothering me. Are we going end up like the previous caravans and just continue to gather myrrh until we're too old or too injured to continue?"

"No. I'm going to stop the miasma once and for all!"

"But how?"

"The miasma didn't appear until after that meteor landed. Which means the meteor is generating the miasma, so if we stop the meteor we stop the miasma. I've done enough information gathering that I know exactly where it landed."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Or die trying."

"You always did have unbelievable determination." Ra Luna said with a light giggle.

"It's who I am, it's how I think."

While they were walking Alex looked and noticed a group of knights. "Short in height, lances and knight armor. Those must be Alfitarian, Lilty knights. " He thought to himself.

"Greetings, travelers." One of the knights said while walking towards them. "My name is Sol Racht. You must be the new caravan from Tipa."

"Yeah that's us." Replied Lyle. "I'm Lyle, this is Ilias, that's Ra Luna and that's Alex."

"Nice to meet you." Said Ra Luna.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Said Ilias.

Alex merely saluted with his top two fingers.

"This is Stiltzkin the mog, he has traveled a lot so he is very wise. He could probably teach you a few things."

"We'll have to pass this time." Responded Alex.

"Are you sure?" Asked Stiltzkin.

"Everyone?" Asked Alex.

The other three looked at each other, then nodded.

"We agree with Alex we'll pass this time, but thank you for offering." Said Ra Luna.

"Okay. I guess we'll have to trust in your ability." Responded Stiltzkin.

"Thanks for the offer, but maybe some other time." Thanked Alex.

"Alright. Farewell travelers,and may our paths cross again." Said Sol Racht.

"Later guys." Said Lyle.

"Hey Ilias where's our first stop?" Asked Lyle.

"According to the map. It's River Belle Path." Replied Ilias.

"All right."

A few minutes later...

"We're here!" Lyle shouted to the others.

"We might as well formulate a strategy." Alex said. He reached into the back of the caravan and pulled out a note book and a pencil. He opened to a blank page and drew a circle representing the chalice's miasma protection ring. "Okay, we need at least two people in front leading the attack, and two in the back. One with the chalice and one to support the attackers and protect the person holding the chalice. Any objections?"

"No, that should work." Ra Luna agreed.

"And you two?"

"We're good."

"Everyone ready?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"All right. Let's go!"

When they entered a little ways a goblin came out and tried to attack. It charged toward Alex while shouting like a maniac, Alex put his left foot forward and planted his heel into the goblin's right ankle, to pin it down. Then he stabbed the monster through the chest, twisted the sword and ripped it out of his side. The creature fell to the ground, lifeless, and dissolved.

"Pathetic. Let's keep moving."

"Wow. That was fast." thought Lyle.

There in the middle of the road stood a hedgpie. Alex gripped his sword and leaned forward, preparing to charge. "Alex, mind if I take this one?" Lyle asked. "He's all yours." He loosened the grip on his sword and stood up. With his lance ready to thrust, Lyle started running towards the creature. The creature jumped to the side to avoid the attack. Lyle planted his right foot to stop and spun to the side, then slashed. He spun the lance then did a another slice, splitting the monster in two. "Not bad." Alex complimented. "Thanks. I remember reading that hedgpies keep moving. So I figured he would jump to the side." Then a small red orb, about the size of a marble, was left behind by the monster. "A fire magicite." Ilias said. "Ooh I got dibs." Lyle said. Alex looked at the other two. "Go ahead."

They continued walking. They crossed a bridge then came to a clearing. There were two goblins and a goblin chieftain. "Looks like we've got some company." Ilias said. The monsters charged them. "Luna, take one of the little ones! Lyle, you take the other one! The big one's mine!" Ordered Alex. "Got it!" Lyle replied. "All right!" Ra Luna replied. Ra Luna charged then did a front flip over the goblin. When she landed, she spun and with all her strength, hit the goblin in the back of the head with the racket. The monster staggered, but stayed on his feet. So she spun and whacked him in the face, which crushed it's skull. Lyle ran towards his monster. The goblin swung his sword. Lyle blocked the attack with the middle of his lance. Then threw the sword out of the way, leaving the front of the goblin wide open. He stabbed him through the chest, pulled it out and slashed him, killing the monster. Alex ran at his enemy. The goblin slashed at him, but Alex simply used the side of his sword and moved the slash. He jumped at him, then did an uppercut with his shield. Knocking the monster of his feet. As soon as the monster hit the ground he jumped on top of him and stabbed his sword into the monsters chest. "That's all of them." Alex said. He turned and saw three magicite dropped by the monsters they just defeated.

"Purple, blue and green. Purple is Thunder, blue is Blizzard and green is Cure. Right Ilias?"Alex asked.

"Correct." Ilias replied.

"I'll take the Blizzard." Alex said.

"Okay, then I'll take the Thunder." Ra Luna said.

"All right, I was after the Cure anyway." Ilias said.

"Ilias, I'll take the chalice. You're arms are bound to be tired by now." Alex said.

"Thank you. My arms were starting to wear out."

Alex grabbed the chalice and put it under his right arm. "Let's get going."

As they were walking, they noticed some of the ground was moving. "Mues (can't think of another plural for Mu.). Get ready, they're coming." Commanded Alex.

Suddenly three little furry creatures popped out of the ground.

"Aww they're so cute." Ra Luna said.

"It's a deception tactic." Reminded Alex.

"I know, I was kidding."

Ra Luna concentrated her energy and used her focus attack. Which shot out a blast of energy, and hit one of the creatures directly in the face. While the creature was stunned she stepped forward, swung her racket like a golf club "FORE!" She shouted, and hit the mu directly in the face, and killed it. Lyle charged at his target and slashed at it. The Mu, being a small target, dodged it. "Slag! I missed." Lyle complained. The same Mu ran towards Alex. "Simple enough." Alex thought. It jumped at him, Alex moved the chalice to his left arm with his sword and reared back his right arm then shouted. "Lyle batter up!" He punched the creature directly in front and shot it like a baseball towards Lyle, who had his lance held like a bat. He swung his lance and split the monster. "Nice!" Lyle said. Ilias focused her energy and used her focus attack. Which lets her do a powerful slam. She slammed her hammer directly on top of the Mu's skull and smashed it.

"That should be all of them." Alex examined. "Let's keep moving, I think I can see the tree."

They walked through a water passage alongside a small river.

"Hey, I can see the tree from here." Ra Luna said.

"Let's go nab that drop." Lyle said excitedly.

"Lyle, slow down a bit." Alex commanded. "The elder said that strong monsters guard the trees, so stay close and keep your guard up."

On the other side of the waterway was a clearing with a waterfall at the end.

"Alex, something's moving in that waterfall." Ra Luna said.

"Ready your weapons, and prepare for combat!" Alex ordered.

At that moment a giant crab creature jumped out of the waterfall. The creature has a large shield claw and a long scythe like claw.

Alex looked at Ilias and raised the chalice. "Ilias do you mind?" He asked. "No." She answered. "Okay, catch." He tossed the chalice to her then charged into the fight. Lyle followed, Ra Luna stayed back and used her focus attack for support. The crab slashed at Alex with his claw, he blocked it with his shield but still got shoved away by the force of the blow. "Slag! This joker's got some power." Alex thought. Lyle charged with his lance ready and slashed it. The crab turned and tried to hit him with with the back of his claw, but he ducked and rolled in time to dodge it. While it was distracted with Lyle, Alex attacked it from the side. The creature turned and tried to slam Alex with it's shield claw but he jumped to the side, landed on his hands and then back to his feet. Ra Luna shot it with her focus attack and knocked the creature back a step, so Lyle saw the opening and slashed at one of it's legs. Alex followed suit and slashed one of the legs on the other side.

The crab looked at Ra Luna then jumped and slammed down beside her, he reared back and hit her with the back of his claw and launched her away. "LUNA!" Alex shouted. He ran and dropped his sword and shield right before he caught her. Even when he caught her he still slid back a ways. She was knocked unconscious from the impact. Alex closed his eyes, lowered his head then set her down. "Ilias 'tend to her please." He said. "Okay, I'll handle it." She replied. Alex picked up his sword and walked towards the monster. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. "You should know, I destroy those that hurt my friends!" Suddenly the iris of his eyes began to glow a bright blue. He started running towards the monster. The creature glowed purple and shot a blast of lightning at him. Alex's eyes glowed brighter. With a downward slice he split the blast in two. The crab tried to back hand him with his claw, Alex planted and punched the claw with his right hand, the claw cracked and the crack spread from the tip to the base then shattered into pieces. The crab stepped back and writhed in pain, then tried to smash Alex with is shield claw. As he looked up he used Blizzard on his sword, coating it in ice and making it longer. Leaping, he shouted "Ice Strike!" and with a mighty slash, his blade split the claw in two. The claw fell to the ground in two pieces. The crab reeled back and writhed in pain. As he landed in a crouch position beyond the crab, he spun around and slashed the crab in the back dealing the final blow. Lifelessly the monster fell to the ground and dissolved. With his eyes closed, Alex stood up and lowered the tip of his blade. Then he opened his eyes and the glow began to fade back to it's original color. Lyle stood there. Stunned at what he had just witnessed. Alex's legs trembled from exhaustion and collapsed. He passed out and fell to the ground.

"Alex, are you okay?" He heard someone ask. He opened his eyes and saw Ra Luna looking over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." With his hand on his head, he sat up.

"What the heck did you do?" Lyle asked excitedly.

"I don't know. As my desire to crush that monster got stronger. I felt like some hidden power became unleashed."

"Whatever it was. You crushed that crab with ease."

"Speaking of which. Luna were you hurt from that attack?" Alex asked.

"My ribs were broken, but Ilias' Cure healed them right up."

"That's good."

Alex got back to his feet and stood up. He rotated his shoulders and popped his neck. "All right. Let's go get what we came for." Alex said. Everyone else nodded. He picked up his sword and shield. Ilias grabbed the chalice and they started walking. They went to the left of the waterfall and there was the tree. The branches of the tree glowed a bright blue green color. They all pointed forward and hung over a stone pedestal in front of it. "Wow. It's beautiful." Ra Luna said as she stared in aw. "The elder said we're supposed to put the chalice on the pedestal to get the drop." Alex said. "Ilias you've already got the chalice, so you can do it." Alex suggested. "You're the leader, so I think you need to do it." She replied. Alex raised an eyebrow in question. "I agree too." Lyle said. "*sigh* All right." Alex sheathed his sword and put his shield into a slot on his back. Ilias handed him the chalice then he walked to the pedestal and placed the chalice on it. Both the tree and the chalice began to glow in resonance. A drop of water, about the size of a man's fist gathered at the end of the branches. It dropped onto the crystal atop the chalice. Then appeared at the bottom and it was a third full. The tree's color began to fade. It turned black and looked lifeless. "It'll take three years for it to get enough energy to glow again." Alex said. "All right! We got it!" Lyle exclaimed in excitement. "Time to go get the next one." Ra Luna said. They walked all the way back to the entrance. Alex placed the chalice in the back of the caravan. Lyle jumped into the driver seat. Everyone got into the caravan and settled down. Lyle whipped the reins and the creature started moving. "Onward to the next tree!" Lyle shouted.

Author's Notes

There's chapter three. It may take a while for chapter four. My plan is to write the first year, sum up years two-four and have year five be the end.


End file.
